1. Technical Field
My invention pertains to building construction, specifically constructing decorative and protective corners of building surfaces.
2. Related Art
Vinyl siding is a popular material for constructing the surfaces of buildings, due to its reasonable cost and low maintenance. However, in the past, the corners of most buildings with vinyl siding or other cladding have been simple vertical strips with little adornment. I invented and patented a vinyl-siding corner block to enhance the look of those buildings. See my U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,123.